The criticality of disaster relief heightens awareness of the need for managing fleets of vehicles and making decisions quickly. For example, a construction company, which is known for work in disaster relief, may need to be mobilized and on the ground any where in the world in a very short period of time. As a result, this disaster relief construction company needs to keep track of its fleet of vehicles at all times, especially during the crisis situation. In addition, this company needs to be alerted prior to adverse conditions arising, such as predicted flooding, which may cause its fleet of vehicles to be rendered inoperable or unusable.